The present invention relates to a hunting arrow, and more particularly to a hunting arrow having arrow locating means associated therewith.
During the hunting of animal game using bow and arrow, it is often difficult to locate the arrow after it is shot from the bow. On many occasions the arrow is lost, particularly when it misses its mark and is ultimately covered by dense brush, fallen leaves, and the like. Also, there are occasions when the arrow is embedded in the animal without an immediate kill and the wounded animal flees the area. Under any conditions, tracking of a wounded animal is quite difficult and such difficulty is significantly increased in areas of dense foliage. Sometimes the wounded animal escapes or ultimately dies in the heavy brush where it is difficult to find. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for a simple and effective arrangement which makes it easy to locate a lost arrow.